I'll cover you
by BigTimeCrush
Summary: "I think for once Carlos Garcia, your crazy idea actually sounds kind of sexy," Very fluffy/HOT Cargan one-shot SLASH R&R thanks to bigtimerushlovers for their help with the story line!


**What time is it? IT'S CARGAN TIME :D My favorite time of the day, CARGAN LOVER FOR LIFE! Just a cute little (but still very hot) Fanfic for ya ;)**

**Dedicated to my sister **_**bigtimerushlovers**_** go read her stories they're great! :) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BOYS!**

"Carlos where are we going?" Logan giggled as his boyfriend held his hand dragging him up three flights of stairs.

"Oh you'll see…" he said softly, turning back to him, shooting him a confident sexy smile.

They both chuckled as they ran up one more flight of stairs. The Latino boy told his boyfriend that he had something exciting to show him, that he wasn't allowed to tell him until everyone was asleep. Logan pestered Carlos all day about what surprise he had in store, but Carlos wouldn't budge, he wanted to wait until they were alone it was dark out. They made their way up to a door huffing and puffing, taking a break from running up four flights of stairs.

"We couldn't have taken the elevator?" Logan breathed, letting his head hang low as he smiled up at Carlos trying to catch his breath.

Carlos chuckled, and caught his breath. "Well you can't take the elevator to where I'm about to show you," he smiled at his boyfriend, who finally refilled his lungs with oxygen.

Logan scanned the door and looked confused as ever, he had never been here before, they've lived at the Palm Woods for over six months now, and you think he would have noticed this "secret room".

"Ok, everyone's asleep and its midnight, now will you show me what's up here?" Logan asked, a little anxious.

Carlos grinned at his boyfriend. "Of course, I think you're gonna like it…" he said softly opening up the door.

Logan stepped into the doorway, only to see that it wasn't a room at all, but the roof top of the Palm Woods building. Logan stepped further on to the concrete of building and hung his mouth open. The scenery up here was breath-taking; they could see all of the lights of the many shops and billboards of all of L.A. The people may be asleep, but this city never was. The cool summer breeze blew against the smart boy's face as he closed his eyes and took in a huge whiff of it all. Carlos knew his boyfriend so well; he knew that Logan would appreciate this view.

He slowly walked up behind him and easily wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's torso. Logan opened his eyes, to see Carlos's strong arms holding him securely as his chin rested on his shoulder.

"I told you, you'd like it," Carlos smiled into his boyfriend's ear, kissing the side of his head.

Logan blushed. "Yeah you did, I'm glad you kept it a secret from me," he said softly, not wanting to ruin the romantic moment they were having.

The two boys have been together for the longest time; they were like fire and ice. One was a big goof ball who loved pulling pranks as well as having a heart of gold. The other was a giant nerd, who was afraid of taking risks but would never regret one moment of it. They were opposites, but they fit together so perfectly and were more in love than any two human beings were in this world.

Carlos and Logan stood there, the Latino's arms still wrapped around Logan's waist, keeping him close as he closed his eyes, enjoying the beautiful warm summer night. Logan relaxed against his boyfriend, his back to his chest, eyes also shut as he held Carlos's hand to his stomach, feeling so comfortable and peaceful with the world that things couldn't get any better.

Carlos's eyes suddenly shot open, still keeping his composure, he suddenly thought of a brilliant way to spend the evening up here. The pieces slowly came together; it was a lovely summer night, everyone was asleep, they were completely alone… it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had been going on in that teenager's hormonal mind. He smiled, against Logan's ear as he spoke to him very softly.

"Hey Logan?" he asked quietly, lacing his fingers in with Logan's.

"Hmm..." Logan mumbled, opening his eyes, turning his head to the side to face Carlos.

"You wanna know what will make this night _amazing_?" he asked, slightly giggling as he spun his boyfriend around to face him directly.

Logan chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's neck leaning in to compress his forehead against Carlos's, looking deep into his dark brown eyes. "What?"

Carlos bit his lower lip, his eyes dancing with excitement, hoping that Logan would catch on. Logan widened his eyes and shook his head a little, laughing under his breath, wrapping one hand around the small of Carlos's back, bringing him in closer so their bodies were touching.

"Right now… up here?" he questioned, furrowing his eyebrows, as his smile still shun through.

"Why not, we're all alone, it's a beautiful night, let's do it!" Carlos encouraged, swaying his hips against Logan's as he blushed intensely, feeling very spontaneous with his decision.

Logan thought for a moment and for once, his boyfriend's impulsiveness actually made sense. They were all alone and tonight was just too romantic to even pass up. He leaned his face down, closer to the Latino and kissed his lips as Carlos brought his hand up to cup his face, deepening it. The two boys let go, a smirk on Logan's face as he grinned down at his boyfriend, holding his waist close to his as he brought his face closer to the shorter boy's, making their noses delicately rub against each other.

"I think for once Carlos Garcia, your crazy idea actually sounds kind of sexy," he whispered, making Carlos blush, leaning back up to kiss him once more.

"_Mmmm_, Make sweet love to me baby," he moaned into Logan's lips, intensifying the kiss.

The smart boy held his boyfriend as close to his body as he could, while Carlos cradled his face in his hands, kissing him deeply. Their lips slowly started to part, taking in small breaths of air every time their mouths moved, keeping a close distance between their lips. Logan spun Carlos around, as they backed up, still kissing each other as Logan pushed Carlos against the brick wall. Their eyes were heavy with lust, resuming kissing as Logan's tongue slid through into Carlos's accommodating mouth to wrestle with his wet muscle. Their tongues clashed, making each other moan as they hit their sensitive areas, mapping out every nook and cranny of their heated mouths.

They both slid down the wall, not once moving their mouths more than one inch apart. Being so swift with their body movements, they easily found the perfect way for Carlos to lie beneath the smart boy and Logan to lie vertically on top of him. They laid on a softer mat made of a thick plastic which had been left up here which was much more comfortable than the hard concrete. Logan broke apart from their kiss and looked down at his boyfriend. They gazed into each other's equally chocolate brown eyes, full of innocence and lust getting so lost in the moment, but Carlos still wanted to make sure Logan wanted to do this.

"Logan… are you sure you still want to do it up here, I mean I don't want to pressure you into doing something you didn't want to?" he asked softly, as he kept his eyes locked inside of Logan's.

Logan grinned widely and kissed Carlos's nose. "Of course I want to do this, it doesn't matter where we are babe, as long as I'm with you, everything's always perfect…. I love you Carlitos,"

"I love you too Logain," he whispered lovingly, his lips finding Logan's again.

The two resumed making out, tongues and all as Logan brought his legs around Carlos's hips, straddling him. Logan trailed his hands down to the hem of Carlos's loose red T-shirt, pushing it up as he massaged the sliver of tan skin peeking out, indirectly asking for permission to take it off. Carlos granted him consent, which he had always done in the past, but still thought it was sweet how Logan was being so thoughtful. Logan easily slipped it off over his head, taking a brief moment to admire Carlos's toned tan body, which earned him a small blush from his boyfriend. Logan bit his lip, his smile shining through as he leaned down to Carlos's ear.

"You're gorgeous Carlos, no need to feel embarrassed," Logan whispered softly as he kissed the side of his head.

Carlos smiled and brought Logan's mouth back to his, integrating small sweet kisses. Logan's mouth didn't stay too long on Carlos's, once he saw that his caramel neck and chest were perfectly available to devour. Logan trailed a line of kisses down to the shorter boy's neck, which he hungrily kissed and sucked, keeping his hands stationary at Carlos's sides. Carlos leaned his head back, Logan's hot mouth felt incredible on his neck; it was just one of those things Carlos could never get used to. The Latino traced his hands all along the curves of Logan's sides and without difficulty, slipped off his black t-shirt, revealing his equally hot body. Pressing his hands firmly against the shorter boy's chest, the two moaned as their obvious hard-on's rubbed against each other's. Logan moved his mouth down to Carlos's collar bone, gently nipping at it, as his hands moved down to clutch the shorter boy's thighs tightly, Carlos's head leaned back on the ground, as a wanting moan erupted from his throat. Logan continued this, eyelids fluttering shut as Carlos gripped on his sides, tightening his grasp on Logan.

Carlos felt amazing being there with Logan, his hands roughly tugging the waistband of his jeans, begging him circuitously, to remove the article of clothing. Logan happily obliged to him, aiding the shorter boy in fumbling around with the zipper and button, as Carlos slid it off his pale, slender legs, the smart boy kicked them off. Carlos looked to the side, noticing Logan's thick erection poking out against his inner thigh, through his boxers. The Latino chuckled, seeing Logan's big member was so uplifting for him, he loved seeing that his boyfriend was enjoying this just as much as he was. Curling his fingers around the waistband of his boxers, the shorter boy slowly lifted it up, revealing a shadow of creamy skin and a bulge that turned him on so much. Snapping the material back down, the smart boy smirked as Carlos groaned aloud, his hips shifting slightly beneath him.

"Ohhh baby…. Ngn you're so _**big**_," Carlos groaned in absolute euphoria.

Logan smirked, he loved it when Carlos talked dirty to him, it was such a confidence booster. Logan continuously ran his tongue along Carlos' collarbone, tugging the tight tan skin between his teeth. The shorter boy moaned softly as he held his grip on the smart boy's waist tighter. Logan couldn't help but moan himself as his boyfriend massaged his hips, gently teasing him as he brushed his fingers against his aching erection.

Carlos leaned up and flipped the smart boy onto his back as he leaned back down and trailed a series of kisses along Logan's jaw line, nipping away, reaching his ear lobe. The shorter boy tugged at his lobe, holding it between his teeth, making Logan moan instantaneously. The Latino traveled his hands up and down the smart boys' body, gently compressing, massaging and squeezing each of Logan's pale defined muscles, tracing his fingers down his pronounced abdominal muscles leading him back to the waist band of Logan's boxers. Carlos pressed his fingers against the waistband, smirking at the small grunt Logan let out his legs slipping free from around his boyfriend's hips.

Carlos nibbled on Logan's ear once more, letting go as his eyes fell down to the large "tent" in his boxers. Moving one hand that rested on his side, he moved it onto Logan's pelvis, pressing gently against his thick erection, the shorter boy leaned forward and began kissing, sucking and licking the taller boys' heated neck, feeling the smart boy writhe beneath him.

"_Ohhh_ gosh, _**Carlos**_," he moaned emphatically, involuntarily bucking his hips against the shorter boy's, seeking friction as Carlos pressed down harder.

Carlos pulled himself away from his lover's neck, smiling sweetly down at his boyfriend as he traced his tongue all the way down to Logan's chest, nibbling on each of the smart boy's nipples, also known as one of Logan's sweet spots which clearly made the smart boy groan with pleasure. Carlos kept his hand on Logan's big member, as he traced the tip of his tongue downwards, outlining Logan's abs, casually dipping into his bellybutton. The Latino raised himself back up to Logan's lavish lips, kissing him as he reached for the waistband of Logan's tight black boxers. Carlos suddenly bit down on Logan's bottom lip, smirking as he felt the brunette arch off the mat.

Clasping the waistband of Logan's boxers in his hands, Carlos wasted no time in pulling them down the smart boys' legs, kicking them to the side away from Logan's feet. The taller boy shivered with delight feeling the cool air hit his heated skin as a bead of pre cum leaked down the length of his shaft when Carlos ran his hands slowly up the brunette's inner thigh. Logan gasped as he felt a large hand wrap around his full length, giving it a gentle squeeze. Logan once again bucked up into Carlos's hand, as he squeezed it a few more times before removing it from his member and placing it to the side. Logan's eyes opened up slightly, smirking at Carlos, seeing that he still had his jeans on, and were getting tighter by the second as his erection reached its full potential.

"Here, let me take care of that for you," Logan whispered softly as he flipped Carlos back on his back, easily unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, slowly but impatiently dragging both his pants and boxers down his tan legs before Carlos kicked it off.

The two lay there, all slicked up and lubricated from the pre-cum mixed in with the sweat, recommencing to kiss each other's swollen lips. They both rocked their bodies against each other's in unison to the rapid beating of their hearts as a small moan erupted from Carlos's throat, when the smart boy began to massage his legs as he once again straddled the Latino's hips. A small moan escaped his lips as he felt his bare erection grind against Carlos's who also moaned in delight. Logan attached his lips to his boyfriend's neck once again, as he ran his tongue slowly over the smooth skin, feeling the shorter boy breath heavier.

The taller boy traced his hand down to Carlos's full length and curled his fingers around the Latino's member, gently pumping and teasing Carlos in the same way he had teased him before. The smart boy kept this pattern for several minutes, Carlos occasionally bucking up into his hand as Logan used his thumb to spread the pre cum all around his pelvis and gaping hole. Logan removed his hand from Carlos's member and blushed at how the pre cum smeared around his member looked so beautiful against the bright lights in the city below them. Not being able to resist any longer, Logan silently asked with his eyes for permission to go all the way with him.

"I'm ready, baby…. Please just _fuck_ me, I need it _**so**_ bad," Carlos moaned pressing his hips against the smart boy's.

Logan smirked as he leaned back down to kiss Carlos's lips, getting turned on by the Latino's intelligence. Carlos ran his fingers through Logan's sweaty locks and latched on as his tongue slid through into Logan's heated mouth. Logan grabbed onto Carlos' legs and swung them over onto his shoulders, having total access to the boy's stretched out hole. Carlos smiled into the kiss; this was one of his favorite positions, which Logan evidently knew. The look of pure euphoria on Logan's face was probably the sexiest thing Carlos had ever seen in his life, that innocence mixed in with pure lust was so incredible. Logan couldn't hold himself back much longer, gripping onto Carlos' thighs firmly, he shoved himself fully inside his boyfriend's body, sliding himself out half way and shoving himself back in twice as hard. Carlos jerked his head back, onto the floor, his mouth agape as Logan continued this pattern on him.

"Ngn… _**harder,**_ _Logan..."_ the Latino cried aloud, gripping tightly around the smart boy's hair as his toes curled and his breathing become more uneven.

"Gosh, Carlos… you're so _wet_…" Logan moaned, feeling the Latino's cum leak out more and more, dripping down into his hole, making it smoother for Logan to speed up his pace.

Logan pressed Carlos's knees against his own shoulders, surprised and happy at how flexible the Latino boy really was. The taller boy thrust harder and faster than ever, a cry of sheer ecstasy escaped Carlos's lips, moving his hands onto Logan's neck, gripping on as if his life depended on it. Carlos angled his hips giving Logan a chance to further penetrate into his accepting hole, smirking to himself when the pale boy moaned loudly against his lips.

"_Mmmm_ baby I'm almost there…" Logan cried out.

"Ohhh Logan I'm s-so close," Carlos moaned beneath him, squeezing his hair between his fingers.

Each thrust was like a small taste of heaven, Carlos able to feel his release building and building. With a few more jerks and stabs both boys cried out with their release, Logan shooting his sweet cum deep inside his boyfriend's writhing body, climaxing together in perfect harmony. The smart boy collapsed on top of his boyfriend, their hearts still racing and their foreheads giving off sheens of sweat as they pressed them together. They both caught their breath after about a few seconds, recovering from an astounding orgasm, gazing at each other, all smiles, without a hint of regret.

"That was… wonderful," Logan finally said, looking down at his lover with the most loving expression he could make.

Carlos chuckled and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend while he slid his legs down Logan's sides and placed them on the floor, arching his knees. Logan removed his wilted member from Carlos's hole, and sweetly cuddled with him, as the cool summer air hit their still overly heated bodies. The two broke apart and smiled at each other.

"This is probably going to be a night I'm never going to forget, I'm so glad I have you Logie," Carlos said sweetly, rubbing his nose against his boyfriend's.

"I'm so glad to have you to baby, I'll always be here for you, I'll cover you forever," Logan whispered, leaning down to kiss his lover sweetly on the lips.

Carlos leaned up and kissed Logan's forehead, which was the way the always ended a breathtaking night. Nothing could ever break these two apart, nothing.

**I really hoped you guys liked it! Just a heads up, I won't be able to update as quickly as I was before because I'm going away on vacation where there's NO INTERNET (Yeah I know right, what is this blasphemy?) and once school starts….. You know the routine! I'll try my best to update as frequently as I can! PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**Xoxo Steph**


End file.
